


Sam & Jack - "Know When to Walk Away, Know When to Run" wallpaper

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Cover, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	

This wallpaper is based on the cover art for ["Know When to Walk Away, Know When to Run"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9588749/chapters/21675965) written by [MtheT.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheT/pseuds/MtheT)


End file.
